Stealing Rounds
by Candydrop2016
Summary: This will be a western gogito AU so enjoy! A town sheriff and a bandit meet through pure coincidence one night and have a common enemy that they want gone. In their efforts to get rid of this enemy will something blossom between them?
1. chapter 1

Ooc: I AM HERE!! ok everyone I am still alive so I will say some things right now before I get started with this new fanfic! My buugito fanfic 'Christmas magic' is on hold for the time being because I've gotten to a point where I'm unsure where to take the story so it'll be a bit before I can get back to that one. I'm also still working on the fusion one-shot series I'm doing so it'll be alright.

Alright now that I got that out of the way onto this story! I got the idea for this western au off of a couple of comics on pixiv so if you wanna check out the artists work then go ahead and do that! I don't know what their name is in english cause its in Japanese but their icon is of a namekian and the Id number is 5306826 so hopefully that'll take you to them! so when I saw the two comics they had of this western au I wanted to write this fanfic based off it that. Gogeta would be the outlaw in this story and Vegito is the town sheriff from what I can tell and the majin gang will be a big pillar of this story to tie it all together so I do hope you guys will enjoy this! Ok you've all heard enough of my rambling onto the story shall we!!

"Thank you so much again for taking care of those fellas sheriff" the man said with a smile while he handed the sheriff the money for his work, the two other guys behind them laying on the ground with their hands tied tight behind their backs, large M signs on their foreheads. "It was my pleasure Mr. Briefs. Its my job to protect the people of this town from guys like them. Though it does seem they've been more active as of late.. " Vegito responded, tucking the money away in his vest pocket before he turned his gaze to the bound men on the ground. "You're not wrong about that. This is what, third time this week they've tried to rob me of my goods! They usually only run by here once a week. You get any leads or anything to arrest these guys yet? " Mr. Briefs asked with a curious tilt of his head. Vegito sighed deep and pulled his hat on a bit tighter to keep it from falling off before stating "sadly no. These guys are good at covering up their dirty work and I've yet to find anything solid to arrest them! I've been thinking of actually trying to break into their hideout tonight to see if I can get anything from there. They must have records or something to convict them in their hideout... "

"I wouldn't recommend going in that place sheriff. Nobody thats gone in there has ever come back out. Well except that stardust bandit running around. Nobody's yet figured out how that guy has managed to break into their hideout and come back out unscathed... " Mr. Briefs says with a shrug of his shoulders. "I know its dangerous and I'm a guy that likes to abide by the law to the best of my ability but I'm coming up dry here on things to nail them with and honestly I'm out of options. And like you just said that stardust bandit has been able to get in and out ok so it is certainly possible to go into the belly of that beast and get back out. And he's been managing to do that for the last two years! I appreciate your concern for me Mr. Briefs but this is something that I must do... " "well ok sheriff if thats what you feel you need to do then you do it but be careful. Even if that bandit can do that for two years with no problem it might not be the same for you.. " Mr. Briefs responds, bidding the sheriff farewell as Vegito went to the center of the city to the bar to have a little drink before getting ready for tonight.

"Oh hey there vegito! The usual I presume?" Mr. Son says with a small wave as the other walks into the bar and sits down at the bar counter. "Hey G. Yeah the usual sounds good right now... " vegito says, taking off his hat and setting it beside him while he waited for his drink. "You look like something is on your mind. Wanna tell me what? " Mr. Son asked the sheriff, setting the drink down in front of him. "Yeah Goku not been a good week honestly. That majin gang is getting more active as of late and I've still yet to find anything to nail them with! I've actually told Mr. Briefs a bit about my idea to break into their hideout tonight but he suggests against it.. " vegito tells the bartender before taking a bug gulp of his drink. The bartender almost drops the glass he is cleaning at the sheriff's plan before luckily catching said glass and asking "are you mad? Nobody but that bandit guy has been able to get in and out of that place!" "That's the point G! That one guy has been able to get back in and out so it is possible to do it! Besides I'm not getting a thing by playing it safe and by the rulebook so I really don't have much of a choice but to get my hands dirty to get rid of these guys!" Vegito shot back with a small frown, downing the rest of his drink before pushing it back to goku as a silent way of asking for another. "I agree with Mr. Briefs here Vegito. Those guys are trouble and shouldn't be take lightly. You better have a good plan going in there or you are NOT going to be coming back out of there... " "G... Goku I really appreciate yours and Mr. Briefs concern but if I couldn't do it I would have never been made the town sheriff in the first place! I made a promise to protect the people of this town and I am going to do that, even if it means I have to break a few laws myself... " "I really am not thrilled with this plan here Vegito but If your insisting on going through with this then please be careful. I would really miss having ya around if you were gone.. " Goku says as he pushes back the refilled glass to the sheriff. "Alright alright mom I'll be careful.. " Vegito shot back with a chuckle, taking the drink and having a few sips before setting it back down on the bar counter.

"Vegito I am being serious! Those guys won't hesitate to kill anyone that's in their way!" Goku snapped in response to vegito not seeming to take this seriously. He couldn't blame him though. That stardust bandit was undermining the majin gangs credibility quite a bit with how easily and frequently he got inside their base and back out without any problems. "Come on G calm down I'm only messing with ya! I know its dangerous and of the risks but the payoff for it will be worth it in the end so please stop getting so worked up about it. I'm going to be fine.. " The sheriff tells the bartender in an effort to sooth his now frazzled nerves while taking sips of his drink. "You keep saying that and so has everyone else that's gone in there vegito. They say they'll be fine but they never come back out and I don't want to see the same happen to you! " goku shot back with a deep frown on his face, pouring himself a drink and taking a couple swallows of it, hoping this might help calm him down a bit. "Goku I know its been hard for ya since those guys killed your gramps and I offer my condolences for your loss but if we don't do something about them now they won't stop. They'll never stop. If I have to go in there to get what I need to put an end to them then so be it. I am willing to make that sacrifice if it means that the people of this town can live safely and not in fear of those asshole punks!" Vegito responds, finishing off his drink again and pushes the glass to the side. "I know I just don't want to lose anyone else important to me. Losing my gramps to those guys was bad enough. Now I might lose ya too to them and if that were to happen it might just do me in.. " Goku says to the sheriff, quickly finishing his own drink and pulling the empty glasses over to clean them. "That's why I was hoping to ask this of ya. IF and this is a big IF here goku. IF anything were to happen to me then I was told I have to pick a new sheriff to protect the town and I want that someone to be you.. " "me? The town sheriff? Are you sure I would be qualified for that kind of job vegito? " goku asked the other with a look of shock and confusion on his face. "Yeah you have a strong sense of what is right and wrong and get along with everyone in the town. You can see the good in anything even when others can't and wouldn't hesitate to do the right thing. I can't think of anyone else more fitting for the job then you" Vegito responds with a grin on his face. It may seem to others that goku wasn't sheriff material but vegito knew the bartender well enough to know different from the general assumption.

"Well I'm very honored and flattered you would think that highly of me vegito and I greatly appreciate that you thought I was good enough for the job but who would run the bar if I became the sheriff? " "have one of your sons or both of them take over! I'm sure they'd be more then happy to do it! " Vegito suggests to the bartender, watching him straighten up the bar counter. "Well ok then. In thanks case I would be glad to take up that offer if anything were to happen to ya Vegito. Still not thrilled with this crazy scheme of yours but you seemed to have the majority of it figured out so be careful and come back in one piece ok? " "hehe I will I will Goku. Take care of yourself! " vegito responds, giving the bartender a quick hug of goodbye then left the busy bar to go finish getting ready for his plan tonight.

What could possibly go wrong?

Ooc: there we are! The end of chapter one everybody! I wanted to establish the world and the fear and worry that the town has about the majin gang gang this chapter. They're not the kind to take prisoners and and very much kill anyone in their way so not many are willing to go against them publicly. The people of the town would honestly rather deal with the stardust bandit then them because at least he isn't a murderer and he in some way gives the town a silver lining of maybe one day putting the the gang's reign over the town to an end. So anyways hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this and I will quickly get to doing chapter 2 of this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Ooc: Hello everybody! It is I Candydrop bringing to you chapter 2 of this story! There is certainly going to be fun times ahead and anything and everything can and will go wrong for both bandit and sheriff but in different ways. Let's get to it shall we!

Gogeta slipped into the majin gangs hideout with ease like he was meant to be there but he really wasn't. Once word of his abilities of being undetected yet in plain sight got around he got the name the stardust bandit around the town and surrounding ones. Not to mention he was running circles around this "fearsome" gang. A single guy like him being able to challenge such a big gang made him chuckle softly to himself . He would have thought they would've gotten better security since he breaks in here so much and steals from them but he took it as a challenge to see if they would actually catch him this time. He had his bag ready and slips inside the building through one of the doors with a grin on his face, excited to see what he could grab on this run through their hideout tonight. The bandit slipped through the area by hiding in the shadows and moving when the goons were moving in the direction he was going to blend the sounds of his footsteps into the crowd, unaware of what was going to happen this night.

Tonight was the night that would change everything. after he left the bar Vegito had gathered supplies and studied the notorious gang from afar, trying to learn the patterns of movement and anything else he could find out. He had to make something, anything stick. He needed the proof to take these guys down once and for all and until tonight he always tried the to take the smart man approach and play it safe. Vegito had quickly realized however that his rulebook ways weren't going to work in this case and that he would have to dive into the belly of the beast if he was to ever get the evidence he needed. "Alright vegito you can do this. Just slip inside, grab what you need and get back out. How hard can it be?" He said to himself, hoping going through his objectives would soothe his nerves a bit. He was a little nervous and scared of going into this place but he had no choice at this point. It was now or never.

The sheriff hid himself in the bushes near one of the doors, freezing and holding his breath when one of the goons ran past his spot until he deemed it safe to slip inside and get to one of the corners and what laid inside shocked and confused him. Everyone inside was running around and sounds of gunfire could be heard echoing through the halls of the building.

"Shoot the fucker! **SHOOT HIM!!** "

"I'm trying to shoot the bastard!! "

Bullets were flying and a bunch of the guys were clamoring for the bandit to be shot down. If he got away from them again then their boss would have their hides! "Come on shoot the bandit already! Its just one guy! " one of them screamed, watching as the other group of men were trying their hardest to shoot said bandit down, all while the sheriff was a witness to this in his hiding spot, unseen by the crowd. _'Are they talking about the stardust bandit? He's here?? Well no wonder it was easy for me to get inside these guys are running in circles trying to catch him! This may be my only chance to get what I need.. '_ vegito thought, taking the chance of the goons being distracted to slip down one of the hallways and start his search for the evidence he needed to put these guys away.

The bandit was running down one of halls on the upper level, ducking and dodging bullets flying at him. These guys were really mad to see him this time! Not that he wasn't happy about the new challenge of course, it was what he was wanting after all. " aaww what's the matter guys? Its just little old me! Surely your great gang can take down one guy? " he teased, laughing as he saw the guys chasing him scream in rage at his taunt, faces red with anger. He kept running down the hall and slide at the corner, keeping up his pace with his bag slung over his shoulder, noticing he was coming back to the open area in the front of the building. " give it up blonde! Nowhere you can run now!! " "HAH! You wish!!" Gogeta shot back at the men chasing him, running even faster and leapt into the air off of the railing, the men chasing him skidded to a stop and watched with their mouths open as he barely made it to the other side and grabbed a hold of the railing, yanking himself up and over to rest easy on the floor. " I told ya you can't catch me. Never have never will! So I will "catch" you later suckers! " the bandit laughed, giving the group of men the middle finger before he resumed running, hearing their screams of rage behind him.

meanwhile the sheriff had been slowly making his way through the rooms on the lower level, checking each room for any of the goons and for anything he could use against them. "Come on where is it? They must have a place in here they keep records!" he hissed to himself, making his way into the next room quietly and shutting the door behind him as to not arouse suspicion. Vegito made his way to the desk in the room and started looking through it and felt a grin tug at the corners of his mouth. "Jackpot! This should definitely be more then enough proof I need to get these guys put away! " he said softly, grabbing as much of the documents he could carry and put them into the bag he had with him. He was about to leave the room when he heard the door rattling and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest. He had to hide quick but where?! There wasn't any hiding places in this room that he could spot quickly so he just dove under the desk and pressed himself against the back of it, hearing the door open and praying that whoever was coming in didn't find him.

"Fuuccckking hell! That bandit has got away again! The boss is gonna kill us for this... " one of the men groaned as he slammed his hand down on the desk, feeling another one pat his shoulder as a gesture of understanding. "Yeah buuhan is gonna be pissed at us for letting the stardust bandit get out again but that guys been uncatchable for two years now! If we couldn't catch him then I highly doubt we could've done it now... " "at least he didn't get away with as much this time so there's that.." a third male said, sitting on top of the desk and rubbed his legs to try and get rid of the soreness from them. "For a little guy he sure does move fast though. Thought my legs were gonna come off from running so much to catch him! " "hey guys did you hear something? " the first man asked, having heard something creaking in the room. " I heard a creaking sound but its probably just him sitting on the desk man." "But what if it isnt?! We gotta check the room! Make sure we are alone!" "Man calm down I know your upset about the guy getting away again but your getting a little paranoid here don't you think? " the second man said, looking a little worried for his friend. " better to be vigilant then lazy though. After that guy getting away again I think we should check just to be safe and not have the boss wring our necks for losing more stuff.. " the third one said with a shrug of his shoulders, getting off of the desk and started to search the room with the other two men.

 _'Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcracpcrap!'_ Vegito thought in a panic, his hands pressed tightly tightly his mouth to muffle any sounds that threatened to come out, trying to make himself as small as he could while he heard the footsteps of the three guys moving around the room. There wasn't anyway he could get out of here without them noticing and catching him. Everything within him froze when he saw footsteps right in front of where he was hiding, his body starting to tremble in fear. _'I've made poor life choices... '_ he thought as he saw two more pairs of feet appear outside his hiding spot. "So did you find anything? " "no nothing man place looks secure.. " the two men spoke as they glanced around the room once more while the third went to check under the desk where vegito was hiding. The sheriff let out a muffled squeak of fear and panic when he saw the third guy looking right at him, dread flooding his senses as he watched a evil grin bloom on his face. " hehe well well looks like he was right. We werent alone after all.. " the third guy chuckled, motioning for the other two to look under the desk. "See I told you I heard something!" "Quickly grab him before he can run!" The second guy said as he saw vegito making a move to bolt.

Vegito knew this wasn't going to work but he had to at least try to run! He quickly shifted his body and started to move but just as quickly felt hands descend onto him and grab him, pinning him down to the floor. "Let go of me you bastards! Get the hell off of me! " he yelled, kicking and squirming as they pulled him back and grabbed his arms, yanking them behind him and started to tie him up. "Did you really think you of all people could just come in here and steal from us?! " the first man asked, keeping vegito in a headlock while the other two were securing his arms. "Yeah if you guys can't even catch one guy you must not be that big of a threat! " the sheriff snapped back, gasping for air as the grip on his neck got tighter and cut off his oxygen supply. " you shut your mouth! We may not be able to catch that bandit but we can certainly make quick work out of you! " the man snapped back, putting the sheriff onto the desk and held him tightly. "Ok you work on his legs and I'll gag him. Wouldn't want the sheriff trying to scream for help would we? Not that any would come of course." The second guy said with a chuckle, grabbing a hold of vegitos legs to hold them together, the third guy grabbing more rope and the first pulling out two rags that were in his pocket, all of this happening while vegito struggled to get away from them. "open wide for me sheriff.. " the first man asked in a honey sweet tone, seeing the sheriff keeping his mouth clamped shut in defiance. "Fine then. Guess its gonna be the hard way then.. " He growled before forcing vegitos mouth open and shoved the first rag into his mouth then grabbed the second one and tied it around his mouth. "There that should keep you quiet for now. " the man said with a grin, patting vegitos cheek in a patronizing way.

Vegito let out a string of muffled swears as he struggled to move something, to do anything to get free but that wasn't going to be possible with how they got him tied and gagged. 'Fuck I can't even move in these binds! And I don't even think I could scream with this gagging me! Dammit how am I gonna get out of this..?' he thought, trying to think of something as they had finally finished tying him up, taking what he had grabbed for evidence from him. "So it looks like he was stealing records of ours... " the second guy said as he searched through the sheriffs bag. "So what shall we do with him then? " "I say let's take him to the barn and burn the bastard.. " the first guy said with an evil grin, watching vegitos face fill with fear. "Yeah that sounds like a plan! Boss won't be happy we burnt down the barn but at least we get rid of the town sheriff! That should cheer him up quite a bit at not getting the stardust bandit again" the third chimed in, the first man grabbing vegito and pulling him over his shoulder and started to walk to the barn with the other two close behind him, vegito wriggling and yelling through his gag as he was taken away to his impending doom...

The bandit let out a soft groan as he finished bandaging up a wound on his leg, hiding up in a tree just outside the majin gang's hideout. "Hehe they actually managed to hit me this time. They're getting better with their aim.. Or maybe I've just gotten predictable to them" he chuckled to himself, making sure the coast was clear before jumping down from the tree and going over to where he left his horse, his bag of goodies in tow. "Hey girl thanks for waiting for me.. " gogeta said to the white horse, rubbing her side in a loving manner before he started to get his belongings on the saddle. "I got a good haul this time scarla. Not as big as I normally get but its still a good haul none the less. Even got a paper of the layout of their building! That should totally help out for future heists!" He told the horse with a grin on his face. He knew that she didn't understand a word he said but he still liked to talk to his horse. He then heard a soft whine behind him and turned his head, surprised to see the black horse standing there. "That's odd I don't remember you being here when I arrived... " gogeta said softly, slowly approaching the horse as to not startle it. The black horse let out a another whine and pawed lightly at the ground, waiting for his master to return, watching the bandit approach. "Hey there. Where's your owner? " gogeta asked, running his fingers through the horses hair, the black horse letting out a puff of breath and looked back up to where the building was. "Hhmm.. You don't look like you belong to the gang otherwise I would've seen their mark on you somewhere. Your master is up there huh? " gogeta said, following the horses gaze. If this horses owner was in fact still in that building then they might be dead now or in great danger. "Fuucck what do I do? I can't leave you here and I have no idea who or where your master is... " the bandit groaned, running his fingers through his hair to think of a plan. It took him a few moments to think it through but he groaned once more and said "I hope I don't end up regretting this.. " grabbing a knife and his gun before heading back up to where the building was, smoke starting to pour out of the barn into the night sky. It wasn't noticeable by sky but one could tell by the smell. "Wha.. Are they burning down the barn? Why are they burning the barn?! Maybe that horses master is in there... " gogeta mumbled to himself and started to run towards the barn, careful to not be spotted by any of the goons that happened to be outside.

The sheriff struggled and screamed for help as the flames were engulfing the barn, coughing from the smoke in the air. The goons had tied him to a thick wooden beam in the barn and set the place ablaze before leaving him there to burn. He managed to get his gag out and immediately started to scream for help, struggling to break free but he couldn't get out of the ropes, panic and fear rushing though him as he was only able to scream for help but he was starting to doubt anyone would come to his aid. **"HELP!! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!!! "** Vegito screamed out, having another coughing fit and screaming out in pain, the flames having made their way to his bound form and started to burn him alive. At this point his voice had gone hoarse and he was in agony, unable to escape this burning prision. "Please... Someone... " he croaked out, ready to just give up and accept his fate when he hears soft banging and then a loud crash. He could faintly make out a voice and the last thing he saw was the shadow of his savior before he slipped unconscious, his form going slack against burning wood.

The bandit quickly cut the bound man free and threw him over his shoulders, wincing in pain from burning his shoulder trying to ram the door down. He had to resort to kicking it down so he could get in and save the guy, rushing out of the barn and gasping for fresh air as the barn was nothing more then a big pit of flames and smoke. "Oh my god your heavy.. " gogeta groaned as he started to make his way from the barn when he heard a yell. He turned his head and saw several of the gang members coming at him with their weapons drawn. "time to go! " he yelled, running as fast as he could away from the angry gang members to get back to the horses, bullet sounds and screams filling the night air. "Shitshitshitshitshitshit oh shit!! " gogeta squeaked out, sliding down the hill and got the unconscious sheriff tied onto his horse as quickly as possible before hopping onto his own horse and grabbed the reigns for both if them. "Come on girl get us outta here! These guys aren't happy to see us! " he yelled, holding onto the reigns of both horses tightly as they fled from the gangs hideout and back to the bandits home on the edge of town..

The bandit groaned as he pulled the unconscious man onto his bed. Once they had safely made it back to his house and made sure he wasn't followed he tied the two horses outside and brought everything inside. "Well.. Let nobody ever say I don't try to be a decent man. Now let's see what we can do on fixing you up.. " gogeta said as he started to to to work...

Ooc: and there it is! The end of chapter 2 everyone! This was a long one but it was worth it in the end! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the story so far and I will se you in the next chapter of this story!


	3. chapter 3

Ooc: hello everyone candydrop here with the next chapter of this story! Were about to see what happens when a bandit and sheriff meet! Its gonna be madness but onto the story shall we!

Pain was the last thing flooding vegitos senses as he had accepted he would die in that barn but why hasn't he died yet? His eyes twitched before slowly opening and groaned loudly, his eyes adjusting to the light in the room. He turned his head to look out the window and heard a few birds chirping. He turned his head back to the ceiling and asked "why am I not dead? HOW am I not dead? Someone must've saved me but who? N.. Nobody would go near the gang build-oow! " he yelped as he had accidentally rolled out of the bed and landed on his side. He took a minute to let the throbbing pain subside before he looked down and saw all the bandages covering his body. "Well obviously they didn't spare any expense wrapping up my body. Least they left my gun here.. " vegito said, gritting his teeth while he slowly pulled himself up to his feet, his body screaming in pain and soreness. It didn't want to be moving right now but vegito forced himself to keep going. The sheriff grabbed the gun and held it tight before he slowly stumbled out of the bedroom to investigate the house and hopefully find the stranger that had saved him. His movements were rather shaky as he was still gritting his teeth, trying not to think of the pain and aching in his body while he slowly made his way throughout the house. "H.. Hello? Anybody home? " he called out, having made his way to the kitchen and saw a head of blonde hair. blonde hair wouldn't normally be that important but the way it was shaped and who it belonged to made him gasp in shock. He silently grabbed rope he found on the little table and made it into a loop before he started to swirl it around in the air. No way was he going to miss the chance to catch the stardust bandit!

Gogeta turned his head at hearing something moving around and was confused at his arms getting suddenly yanked and pinned to his sides. "What the hell? Hey! What are you doing cut that out!" He snapped at seeing the injured sheriff trying to catch him. "No! Your an outlaw and injured or not its my job to catch you! " vegito shot back, trying to pull the bandit closer towards him. "So this is how you thank the guy that saved ya from becoming BBQ?! " the bandit asked as he squirmed to try and get an arm out from under the rope pinning it to his side. "Wait... YOU were the one that saved me from the burning barn last night? " vegito asked, letting the rope slip out of his hands and to the floor. "Actually the day before yesterday. You've been asleep for a whole day now but yeah that was me that saved ya. " Gogeta answered, getting the rope off of him and started to wind it back up. "wait i've been asleep for a whole day?? " the sheriff asked, watching gogeta wrap the rope up and put it away before helping him sit down in a chair. "Yeah you were. Thought for a moment you weren't gonna make it. You were burnt pretty badly and i got my shoulder burnt also from trying to bust the barn door down.. " gogeta said while he pushed a bowl of stew and a glass of water to the sheriff before grabbing his food and sitting down on the opposite side of the table. The sheriff grabbed the bowl and slowly brought the spoon to his mouth, sighing as he felt the warmth of the stew soothing his sore throat. Just the action of eating was a struggle for vegito but he could handle the aching from that. "Why though? Why did you save me?"

"Well i hadnt planned on it honestly. I just found your horse as i had finished getting my stuff onto mine to leave and i have a soft spot for animals so i had went back to see if i could find who the horse belonged to then i saw them burning the barn down. Thats when i could faintly hear you screaming for help. Unlike the majin gang i am not a murderer. Bandit yes but i wont leave someone that doesnt deserve it to perish. Thats not in my nature and it will never be that way" gogeta answers in between eating his own stew, keeping his gaze on the floor. "Yeah those guys seemed rather angry you stole their goods again. So whats your story with those guys? Why are they so intent on catching ya alive? they usually kill anyone thats in their way so what makes you so special?" Vegito asked, pushing the bowl to the side and grabbed the glass of water. "Yeah they usually would but they need me alive because i have info nobody else does. Those punks wanted to keep this under wraps but again only i know the truth. They want the information i have on the crimson blade" gogeta responds, the sheriff spitting out his drink and collapsing into a coughing fit. "The...the crimson.. YOU know the crimson blade?! Hes supposed to be the best mercenary around the towns! Wait... Didnt those guys like.. Kill him couple years back?" Vegito choked out, soon getting his breathing under control. "Yeah who do you think trained me? The guy taught me everything he knows on stealth and other tricks that are useful for bandits. He taught me fighting to but only enough for self defense. As for the majin gang killing him that isnt really true. They just said that to save face but only they, myself, and the crimson blade himself know the truth. They tried to kill him, emphasise on TRIED. but once they figured out they failed they went back for him but he was gone. Im the only one that knows where he is now so im way more valuable alive then dead to them." Gogeta answers as he finished his stew and pushed the bowl to the side.

"Well that explains why they want you alive but how do you know about that side of the story?" " me and him were rather close in our lives but we got into this big argument not long after the gang tried to killed him and we had a falling out after that, havent spoken to each other since." gogeta says with a small frown, looking down at his own glass of water. " you seem to be pretty fond of him despite the falling out with him. Was he your boyfriend?" Vegito asked in a teasing tone, making the bandit choke on his drink and a splash of red appear on his face. "Wha.. Fuck no! He wasnt my boyfriend! I cant and WONT tell you my connection to him for his safety and i will keep that secret until i have no other option but to tell someone if i need that help. So dont even bother trying to pry that outta me for the time being." Gogeta answered, gathering up the dishes and putting them in the sink to clean later on. "Wow you seem dead set on keeping that secret. Alright i wont force ya to tell me your connection to him and i can put together the pieces of why you dont like the gang after what they did to him i assume?" Vegito started with the bandit nodding his head in response. "Alright so that says why you want to take them down, its a form of revenge but your morals wont allow for killing unless you have no other choice and you feel they deserve that punishment correct?" The sheriff continued, watching the bandit come back to the table and nod his head in agreement again. "So your trying to bring them down by destroying their credibility as a fearsome gang by constantly robbing them. But there is still something missing. To know about the attack on your friend you wouldve surely met their leader buuhan so did ya meet their boss?" Vegito asked the other, biting his tongue as he moved his arm to scratch a spot in his hair. "Only one time did i meet their boss face to face but it wasnt right after the attack. It happened about 6 months into this two year long war between us. Hes about 6 feet and some inches tall, pretty well stacked as far as muscles go. I know that hardly anyone in this town has seen the guy so i aint afraid to give a description of him or spill what i know on him, though it is limited. His hair is like a sideways flame, got a M branded into his upper right arm, near the shoulder. He also wears this pink bandana around his neck and hes supposed to be a good shot with a gun too.." Gogeta said with a shrug if his shoulders, wincing when the pain in his burnt shoulder flared up. "So what happened that got you two face to face?" The sheriff asked the other, waiting patiently for the other to answer. " oh right that. Well i wanted to show the gang that none of them were safe from my greedy hands, not even their high and mighty boss so i decided to steal one of his swords in his office-" "wait the guy has swords??" Vegito interrupted with raised eyebrows. "Yeah he had a good collection of them but far as i know hes never used them. He just seems to be a collector of them. But anyways! I stole one of his very best swords and he came in just as i was leaving and we just stood there looking at each other in a shocked and awkward silence for a minute. Like he looked shocked that i got in the room and had one of his best swords from his collection in my hands, confused as to HOW i got in and angry that i was in there and stealing from him. Like it all revolved around me being in there and taking his shit as to what emotions came across his face. He of course asked how i got in but i wasnt gonna tell him! So then he made the promise to catch me alive when he figured out my connection to the crimson blade and i got out by jumping out the window down to the ground below. hes been trying to live up to that threat since then. I dont know anymore about their boss other then my meeting with him and his looks so thats all i got from him. But i imagine your gonna try and catch me when your all healed up arent you?" Gogeta finishes with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually no. You saved my life at the risk of your own and didnt have to do anything youve done for me thus far. You did it out of the goodness of your heart and hate the gang as much as i and the rest of the town do so how about this? You help me take down the gang and ill see what i can do about letting you go a free man when its all over?" "Wait really? You would really let me go a free man if we can take down the majin gang? But you seem so dead set on following the book and laws..." The bandit asked in shock at hearing these words. "Yeah im a guy that likes to follow the rules and law but that isnt gonna work in this case. And far as the town knows they think im dead cause im pretty sure word has reached them by now on what happened at their hideout so goku would be the new sheriff-" vegito starts off before gogeta cuts him off with "wait that bartender is gonna be the new sheriff? But hes way to sweet and nice for that kind of job! Are you sure hes a good fit?" "Yeah im sure. Ive known him for a long time and trust me he may be a big softie but when push comes to shove he aint afraid of doing whats right to protect others so im sure the town is in good hands. But it might be better if we went to the town for me to recover and get ready to fight the gang again stardu-" "actually you dont have to keep callin me by that my name is gogeta." Gogeta tells the sheriff with a shrug of his shoulders. "Gogeta? Well if were not gonna worry about being formal then mine is Vegito." The sheriff answers with a grin. "Well vegito as far as taking ya back to town while it might be a good idea it might be better to stay here as a element of surprise on the gang. They may think we have died or fled.." Gogeta tells the sheriff while he tried to weigh pros and cons of this idea. "Element of surprise is always good but the gang knows were both still alive if you saved me cause im sure they wouldve gone and checked to make sure i died in the blaze so it would be better to go to town where theres more supplies and show that we arent gonna let that gang push us around. I know you have reservations about it and thats ok but i am promising i will do what i can to let ya go free when this is all over. I just ask that you trust me and help me put them down for good. Will you help me?" Vegito asks, extending his hand out to the bandit. " im not sure how theyre gonna react to seeing me carrying you in but if were gonna take down the majin gang then we gotta work together so you better keep to your word and do what you can to let me go free.." Gogeta responds while he took vegitos hand and gave a firm shake, trying to not cause the other any unnecessary pain. " so do you wanna head up to town now?" Vegito asked, watching gogeta thinking about it. "Yeah i think we should get up to the town and get started. Sooner the better..." Gogeta answers and takes vegito back to the bedroom to rest for a bit for the trip up to town...

Ooc: finally got chapter 3 done! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter and i will see you when the next chapter in this story comes out! :3


	4. chapter 4

**Ooc: hello everyone candydrop is back and bringing with them new chapter of this story! How will the townspeople react to this situation between vegito and gogeta and will they even accept the bandits help? Well youll just have to read the chapter to find out!**

" are you sure that you can carry me on your back all the way to town?" Vegito asked, leaning against his horse while gogeta finished packing up their horses. " yeah I think its the better option because I don't think you could handle getting on the horse. It could rip open wounds and aggravate the ones on your legs and make them worse. Its the better option to carry you to minimize the pain and hopefully not cause any further damage. If you're worried I cant do it don't be I've carried a ton of things on my back before and turned out fine!" Gogeta responded, checking everything one more time before kneeling down in front of vegito and lifting him up onto his back then grabbed the reigns of both their horses. "Ok I forgot you're a bit heavier then I thought you were but its nothing I cant handle!" The bandit said, adjusting his grip on vegito before they started the slow walk to town. " so how long do you think it'll be before we get there?" Vegito asked the bandit, his arms loosely hugging gogetas neck. "Well at the pace were going half an hour at least. So where would goku be because if were gonna do this then we gotta find him first and talk to him about it.." " oh goku is probably at the bar giving one or both his sons the talk on how to run the bar now that hes the new sheriff. So when we get to town we gotta go to the bar first. Then we can get to my house and set up shop there" Vegito says with the wheels turning in his head about their plan and what they needed to do.

It had taken them a little longer then gogeta had thought it would but the two of them did eventually made it to town, the bandit panting softly in the heat from the sun while lugging the horses, sheriff on his back and everything else with them. " alright there is the bar. Hopefully your friend Is here cause I don't know how much further I can carry ya..." The bandit huffed out, tying the horses outside the bar and stumbled in through the doors. The bar was bustling as he stepped inside but it went dead quiet when they all took notice of him stepping inside with vegito on his back. What if they attacked him? What if they wouldnt listen to what he or vegito had to say? What would he do then? It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop in the bar as they all just stared at the bandit with the sheriff. Then someone broke the silence with "is that really THE stardust bandit?! and hes got the sheriff with him!" The bar then suddenly broke into an giant mass of people asking questions while they surrounded the two men. Some were saying for the bandit to be arrested on the spot, others were asking how they were here, some were wanting to hear the bandit and sheriff out on what happened and many other things that people were trying to say over one another. The bar went silent again after the big uproar when the sound of a bullet rang through, the excited people turning to see the former bartender goku having been the source of gunfire. " quiet everyone. Whats got you all in such a frenzy anyways?!" He asked, pushing through the crowd to the front and a big grin bloomed onto his face. " Wait youre the stardust bandit!! And you have Vegito too! I cant believe you're still alive buddy. Damn you look like you've seen better days..." Goku laughed when he saw vegito hanging there on the bandits back. "Yeah I have been better but it beats being a dead man.." Vegito joked, sheepishly giving goku a thumbs up. " well come on lets get you both to a table so you can give us all the rundown of what happened! " Goku said as he helped the bandit and sheriff to a table, getting some pillows from the backroom for vegito to sit on, the bandit sighing in relief and stretching his limbs to get some blood flowing back into them. "Alright I just brought you two a simple whiskey to drink. Now can you tell us when and how this happened?" The former bartender asked the pair after setting the drinks down, the people in the bar all crowded around the small table to listen in on the story.

"Well I had gotten inside the gang building and got a bag filled with documents to use but I got cornered by three guys while in there and was forced to hide under the desk in hopes they didnt find me. Obviously that didnt work out and they got me before I could make an escape. Tied and gagged me pretty well too I might add. They then had dragged me to the barn and tied me to a wooden post and set the place ablaze, trying to burn me alive. Honestly they would have probably succedded if not for the stardust bandit here. He had found my horse as he was leaving and came back to hear me screaming for help. If he hadnt shown up when he did I would surely be dead I owe him my life. He got me out of there and back to his home and that's where I was until now." Vegito said to the crowd and goku, having downed a third of the glass of whiskey while he told the story. "What you didn't give your big hero a smooch Vegito?" Goku asked teasingly, making both of them spit out their drinks simuntaneously while they tried to catch their breath. " what thats what you got out of that??" Vegito squeaked with rosy cheeks. "Hey I'm just saying he deserves it for saving you. Hes not a bad catch either.." Goku answered with a snicker. "And THIS is the guy that you said would be a good fit to protect the town?" Gogeta askes the former sheriff with a raised eyebrow. "Hey i assure you that he is a good fit for the job!" Vegito shot back while making a hand gesture towards Goku

"Well i do have to thank you for saving Vegitos life mr. Stardust but youre still a wanted criminal so i have no choice but to arrest you.." Goku starts before Vegito cuts him off. "Yeah thats the thing Goku i dont think thats a good idea right now. He can help us get rid of the majin gang. He knows the place inside and out and has a hell of a lot more knowledge on them then any of us have been able to get up. Besides arresting the guy that saved my life isnt a very nice way to thank him is it?" "You do make very good points Vegito but he needs to pay for his crimes as a bandit..." "And he will goku but not right now. I already told him i would do my best to let him walk free when its all over with those guys.." Vegito is then cut off by goku asking in shock "you what?! Vegito... Oh my god this just makes my job harder..." He groans and rubs the bridge of his nose, letting his mind wander off in thought. The bar was silent save for a whisper here and there before goku turned to look at gogeta and just stared at him. He just silently stared into gogetas eyes as if searching for something, maybe signs of deception or intent to harm anyone but he didnt see anything of the sort in those green eyes. "Alright mr. Stardust heres the thing. Vegito is a man of his word and i dont want to make him out to be dishonest in anyway but i also have the job to uphold the law in this town now. I can see in your eyes youre not a bad guy at all, especially if youd stick your neck out like this for Vegito. I want to be fair about this so heres what ill do. You are free to roam around the town but you arent allowed to leave here unless its to go to the majin gangs hideout to put an end to all this. Once the threat of the majin gang is over and done with then you are herby put under house arrest under mine and Vegitos watch for the next 4 months. This is the only offer i can give you that makes it fair for everyone. Vegito gets to keep his word and i uphold the law of the town... And honestly id rather deal with a bandit roaming around the town then a murderous gang.."

"Sounds fair enough to me and its probably the best deal i will get out of it so i accept these terms Mr. Son.." Gogeta responds after turning the terms over in his mind for a minute or so. "Yeah thats fair enough for me too Goku.." Vegito adds while finishing up his drink. "Alright then everyone here at the bar has heard these terms as well. Mr. Stardust is allowed to roam free around the town but not allowed to leave its borders unless its to go the gangs hideout. Once their threat is gone he is under house arrest under mine and vegitos supervision for the following 4 months to pay his debt for his crimes. Is everyone else here ok with these terms?" Goku asks the crowd surrounding the table, the people all murmuring and nodding their heads in agreement. "Alright then looks like we have a deal.." Goku finishes and holds his hand out to shake gogetas hand, the bandit taking the offered hand and shaking the sheriffs hand firmly. "Alright then now that we got those terms out of the way whats the plan?" Goku asks gogeta once they let go of each others hand. "Well right now im focusing on vegitos recovery here. His body was burnt very bad when i got to him and judging by the state of the burns it might take a week, maybe even two for him to fully heal and get his strength back up with the proper care. We were going to head over to his house and set up shop there to start his recovery process and work out the finer details of the plan to go after the majin gang again..." Gogeta answers while grabbing their empty glasses and setting them to the side. "Well least we got a general direction were going in so that is good. Why are they even after you anyways? Besides you know the constant robbing of them. They usually kill anyone thats in their way so why not you? Its ok if you would rather not say we a got our own secrets to keep.." Goku asks, grabbing the drink glasses and handing them off to someone to put on the bar counter to be cleaned later. "No its fine mr. Son! its perfectly natural for you all to be curious about it. Vegito here asked the same question and if were all gonna be working together to take them down then i should be honest about why theyre after me and why im more valuable to them alive then as a corpse."

"So you all know the story theyve spread around of them killing the crimson blade couple years back right?" The bandit starts off with everyone in the bar nodding there heads. "Well that is a big bold faced fucking lie right there. They tried to kill him, major emphasise on TRIED! They failed and since me and the crimson blade were good friends i knew about all this and the fact they failed to kill him. When they tried to go back and fix their error he was gone but-" gogeta got cut off by goku interjecting " youre the only one that knows where he is now right?" The bandit nodding his head to confirm his unspoken words. "So im way more valuable to them alive because of this and its the only reason im not dead either..." He finishes with a sigh, rubbing his neck and heard goku ask "if you dont mind me asking why are you even here in this town after what happened? " "long story short after they failed to kill the crimson blade we got into this big fight about it and i came here to put an end to the gang myself by destroying their credibility since i dont want to stoop to their level and kill. We havent spoken to each other since then." "Well that definitely explains why they want you so badly mr. Stardust. I cant believe you were actually friends with the crimson blade himself! I got lots of questions about it but its probably better to table them for another time. Ill help you get vegito here back to his house so we can continue the recovery process and work out the plan to get rid of the majin gang once and for all. I know you gotta be tired from carrying him all the way here.." Goku stands up from the table and goes over to vegito and scoops him up into his arms. "Yeah getting home right now and relaxing is so good right now...everything is sore.." Vegito chuckles with a sheepish grin, giving the people crowding the table a small wave before the three of them pushed through the crowd and left the bar, gogeta untying the horses and started bringing them to his home.

"Well that went a lot better then i thought it would honestly.." Gogeta said after they walked in silence for a few moments. "Yeah i told you it would work itself out gogeta.." Vegito adds with a smile and giving a thumbs up. "So your actual name is Gogeta huh? Nice name and dont worry i wont tell anybody if you dont want me too" goku comments while shifting vegito in his arms as they approached vegitos home to open the door. "Yeah i think i wanna keep that between the three of us for now. Best not to let too many people find out about it.." Gogeta nods in agreement, tying the horses outside and grabbed the bags on their saddles before stepping inside of the home with goku and vegito. "Nice home you have Vegito.." He says with vegito giving him a quick thank you, wincing as goku placed him down on the bed. "There we go vegito. Now i gotta head back to the bar to finish giving my sons the run down of how things worm but ill be back to check in on you two. You better take good care of my friend ok Gogeta cause i will come after you if you dont!" Goku says while shaking his fist but he is smiling, the bandit chuckling softly. "Alright alright i wont hurt him too much momma bird.." "Nooo not you too! Vegito saying it was bad enough.." Goku groans with vegito letting out a loud laugh. "Dont worry so much goku ill be fine now go do your job..." Vegito making hand gestures in a shooing motion with a grin on his face. "Alright but i mean it! You better not hurt him.." Goku answers while looking at gogeta before leaving the home and leaving the two of them alone again. "Well now that your momma bird friend is gone we can start working on the plan and your recovery.." Gogeta turns to vegito before grabbing some parchment and a writing utensil to start working on the plan with vegito...

 **Ooc: well here is the end of this chapter! I do hope that you all enjoyed it and i will see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
